FluffnadoGenderbent Gwenvid
by Dusk Nebula
Summary: Just something I made for my friend Saukapie on DA


"Mother _FUCKER_!" the typical annoyance of a certain redheaded counselor caused the children to go full force rambunctious as said counselor tried to stop Nelly from attacking Delia, "Nelly, fucking stop that!" the counselor shouted as their co-worker finally came into the mess hall, "Goooooooooooooooood morning, Gavin!" Aaah, Destiny. Cheerful and sweet as usual, shouldn't expect anything less. Gavin finally got Space girl down from the ceiling fan and untied her as Destiny walked up to him, "Gavin, we have two new campers today!"

"Ah fuck, that's right…" Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "alright, let's show them the video" "Oooooooor I could si-" "Let me stop you right there-no. I'll get the dvd player." "Right-o co counselor!" The fellow redhead smiled brightly as Gavin got everything set up. She was droning on about how wonderful Cameron Campbell was. Typical. It's like she had a girl crush on the founder of this hellhole. Not that Gavin cared that is, he just found it completely asinine that she always talked up the criminal record avoiding cunt that couldn't even remember her co-counselor's name.

After a few hours, the campers were off on their own and Gavin sat in his cabin finally relaxing. He read one of his trashy magazines to pass the time while Destiny kept an eye on the campers. The cold counselor glanced out his window, seeing his co-worker cheerfully trying to get the campers excited for activities. He watched as Maxine flipped her off and Nikko jumped on her back. Nancy tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her right ear and tried to get Nikko off Destiny. Eric pulled out his cellphone, watching something while Nelly chased Space girl and Dalia with a knife. Nelson and Holly were arguing over which magic camp was better and Priscilla was going over a new script for theater camp.

Looked like Destiny could really use some help… ugh. So much for relaxation. Better get the day over with. He stood up and went over to help her.

The day finally came to a close with a bonfire and smores. After the campers were in their tents, Destiny and Gavin returned to one of the two cabins for a small sleepover. The male couldn't take this much longer, being alone with her. But he also felt she didn't deserve his drama. He couldn't tell her the truth. "What movie do you want to watch, Gavin?" Destiny's voice broke into his thoughts and he shrugged, "You pick, I don't care" he said smiling softly. He watched her skim the options and choose a documentary on owls, popping it in the dvd player. She hit play while Gavin sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

The documentary went on about owls' reproductive systems and mating rituals when Destiny went to pick up a handful of popcorn only for Gavin's hand to fall on top of hers. Gavin's eyes widened as he dropped them to look at the bowl, Destiny mocking the action. They simultaneously looked into each other's eyes-Destiny sporting the cutest blush he'd ever fucking seen-and Gavin nearly choked on his own saliva as he swallowed it down. For what felt like eternity, they stared at one another just silent in the moment.

"...S-sorry Destiny" Gavin finally broke the silence with an apology, glancing at the ground and tried to pull his hand away, but the green eyed counselor held it in place. This caused violet orbs to meet emerald once again and he stared. "I-," Destiny let her eyes drop to the floor, "Gavin… I love you" she finally said and Gavin's jaw dropped. "A-are you fucking serious? I mean it, really?" she nodded and the violet-eyed redhead kissed her out of nowhere. "I love you too, Destiny." he said, "! B-but don't read too far into it, you can still be a fucking annoyance."

Destiny only smiled, "Does this mean we're dating now?" the question was asked in her usual cheery tune and Gavin rolled his eyes, "...Fine. But don't tell the campers" Destiny pecked his cheek, "Okay Gavin…" they shared one last sweet kiss before settling in for the rest of the night.

(Sorry it's kinda rushed, I'm not so great with this ship and also I'm impatient. Tried to make tsundere genderbent Gwen)


End file.
